Frozen Heart
by EgaoMiyuki
Summary: Gray Fullbuster x Reader / / One Shot / / After months of searching, I finally found Fairy Tail. And in that guild is the one I've been looking for. Gray...


'_He's somewhere here. I know it!'_

Here I stood on the stone paths of Fiore with a map in my hands and a backpack over one shoulder. After asking several citizens for directions I was finally here.

"Fairy Tail!" I breathed as I looked up at the majestic sign.

I quickly opened the guild doors and was greeted with flying items and a blast of shouts. Fights were taking place everywhere. A beautiful woman with long white hair came up as the door shut behind me.

"Hello," her cheerful voice greeted, "I'm Mirajane, do you need any help?"

But her voice barely reached my ears, I was too busy staring in one direction. My eyes were laid on a certain black haired fellow who was busy exchanging punches with a boy with pink hair. He had a fierce expression as he swung his fists. Plus, he had no clothing on except his black boxers.

"Gray," I murmured.

I guess Mirajane heard me, because she called out to the ice mage, "Gray, you have company!"

He ducked from a fiery fist, "One minute, Mira. I'm busy putting out this stupid flame"

"Natsu," she then called, "Could you toss Gray over for a little bit?"

"Sure!"

And with that said, Gray was flying over to us. _Crash!_ I went from standing and watching Gray to laying on the ground with him on top of me. The force from the impact caused me to black out.

The next thing I knew, I woke up in a soft bed with a dried towel on my forehead. Slowly I pulled myself up to a sitting position and rubbed my temples. I did a quick scan of my surroundings and concluded that I was currently in the infirmary. Then the door opened, revealing Mirajane with a jug of water and a glass.

"You're up! That's great," she said while placing down the items on the table next to me, "Drink some. I'll be right back."

She then disappeared through the door as quickly as she came. I carefully poured myself a glass and downed the whole thing.

'_Damn. That tasted good.'_

_Creak._ The door was opening again. I turned my head expecting to see the same happy-go-lucky girl, instead it was Gray. I could feel my face becoming flush as he walked over to the stool next to the bed.

"Sorry," he apologized, scratching the back of his head, "Things were a bit crazy back there."

"I-It's fine," I stuttered, '_Way to go, (y/n), making a fool of yourself already.'_

"By the way, I'm Gray."

"(Y/n)."

As I introduced myself I carefully watched his expression, but there were no abnormalities.

'_Did he forget?'_

"Gray –"

"Ahhhh!" a scream came bursting through the doorway.

It was the boy called Natsu being pulled by Mira.

"Now Natsu…" she warned, placing her hands on her well developed hips.

He picked himself up from the floor, "Sorry…"

I replied with a small smile, "That's alright."

Soon afterwards I followed them to the guild hall to find it nearly empty. All there was left was a member at the Request Board, a girl drinking alcohol by the barrel, and a well-known Master looking frustrated at several documents.

"(Y/n), do you have a place to stay?" Mira asked.

"No, not yet."

"Hmmm," she pondered, then clapped her hands together, "I know! Why don't you stay with Gray?"

"EHHHHH!?" the ice wizard protested, "Wait I–"

'_?'_

Suddenly he stopped talking, and just nodded, "S-sure, Mira. No problem."

'_What just happened?'_

Ω•º•º•Ω•º•º•Ω

For some reason I ended up walking to Gray's house. Just the two of us. It was a quiet stroll down the dimly lit streets. The sky was dark and the moon was high. The only sound as we made our way was our footsteps and the occasional crickets chirping in their hideaways..

Surprising it was a seemingly short walk to Gray's house. He unlocked the door and allowed me in first. With a flick of a switch the inside was surprisingly tidy. I had forgotten the fact that it was only us two until the front door was shut with a loud _thunk!_

"You can use my bed," he stated, disappearing in one of his hallways, "I'll use the couch."

My heart was pounding in my ears. Me. Gray. Alone. Tonight. It was too much for me to handle in such a short time period. Not to mention him reappearing from the doorway, completely stripped.

"Kya!" I squeaked, covering my eyes.

"Ah! Sorry. It's a bit of a habit."

I gave no reply. I was having problems covering my extremely flushed face in my hands.

'_Not good. not good. I need to do something before I screw up!'_

"Oi," he said, placing his refreshingly cold hand on my shoulder.

I jumped at his sudden action and landed on my bottom, "Ahh…."

His eyebrows furrowed, obviously worried, "Are you okay? I can call Mira to come get you and stay at her place if mine is a problem."

"No!" I managed to shout, then covered my mouth with my hand.

'_It's now or never.'_

I removed my hand and took a deep breath before asking, "Do you remember me, Gray?"

"Eh?"

My cheeks felt hotter, I muttered it. So I tried again, louder, "Do you remember me?"

He cocked his head to the side, "No. I'm sure today was our first meeting."

'_Don't give up! Show him that!'_

Reaching into my pocket, I pulled out a slightly burnt photo before handing it to him. He carefully plucked it from my fingers and stared at it in shock. The picture he held was a photo of the two of us as children, right before Deliora attacked the village.

"You..You survived!?" He questioned, completely surprised.

I nodded, "Some how, I made it."

"And the others?"

I shook my head, "I don't know. After I came to an older couple had picked me up and took care of me since then several miles away."

My hand gripped my chest, debating whether or not to continue. But in my heart I knew the answer.

"A year ago I heard rumors of a certain ice mage from Fairy Tail occasionally rampaging through towns. Along with those rumors were your name and photos," I looked up at him before returning my gaze to the ground, "Of you."

"And you came searching for me?"

"Yes."

"Why? Did something happen?"

Violently, I shook my head, "It was something else."

I paused, licking my lips. Then I returned my gaze to him, but this time keeping my eyes locked on his, "I've been searching for you for a long time, Gray Fullbuster. You've been on my mind ever since your name kept reappearing in the newspapers. And for years I've been wanting to tell you something."

I took a deep breath, "I love you. Ever since we were kids. For years after the incident. And now. I didn't want this chance to clip away now that I found you. I was afraid something else would happen again before I was able to tell you. You've always been in my heart, no one else."

Silence followed.

'_I did it. I finally said it after so many years. But how will he take it? He's probably going to reject me. After all. He did move on and forgotten me.'_

My eyes trailed down to the floor, and the short strands of my hair covered my teary eyes. I didn't want to look at him.

"(Y/n)," he murmured, "Can you look at me?"

"..."

Then cold fingers landed on my cheek and slowly guided my head back up. My eyes met his and he saw the tears, I knew it.

I expected him to flatly reject me, then and there, but instead his eyes were soft and gentle and a smile rested on his lips.

'_Ahh.. I could stare in his eyes for hours.'_

He then broke my trail of thoughts with a light kiss on my lips. It was short, lasting seconds, but the feeling was eternal. The soft texture of his mouth against mine. His lashes brushing my cheeks. Butterflies flew in my stomach.

When he released my heart of pounding and my cheeks were once again flushed.

"You've had a long day," he remarked as he pulled me up, "Get some rest. I won't leave you."

With a slight nod I started walking to his open bedroom and he slipped his hand around my waist as he led me to the comfy bed.

And as promised, he didn't leave.


End file.
